Teen Idol
by digimonainuy
Summary: Summary: High School junior Kagome Higurashi is so good at keeping secrets that she's the school newspaper's anonymous advice columnist. She's so good at it that, when hotter-than-hot Hollywood star comes to her school to research a role. Parings IK N MS
1. Summary Plus Beginning

**Summary: High School junior Kagome Higurashi is so good at keeping secrets that she's the school newspaper's anonymous advice columnist. She's so good at it that, when hotter-than-hot Hollywood star Miroku Moroboshi (I dont know his last name) comes to her small town to research a role, Kagome is the one in charge of keeping his identity under wraps. But Miroku doesn't make it easy, and soon everyone-- the town, the paparazzi, and the tabloids alike-- knows his secret... and Kagome is caught right in the middle of all the chaos. Parings: IK and MS (Promise)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Now on with the story...**

**Ask Annie**

**Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you! All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Shikon High School Register. Names and e-mail addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.**

_**Dear Annie,**_

_**My stepmom keeps telling me that everything I like is evil, and that I shouldn't like this or that because when I die I will go to hell. She thinks liking rock music, reading fantasy books, and watching MTV is sinful. She goes on and on about how the music, books, and people I like are all evil.**_

_**I respect what she likes, and I think she should respect what I like, too. What do you think, Annie?**_

_**Going to hell**_

_**Dear Going to Hell,**_

_**Tell your stepmom to cool it. You aren't going to hell. You're already in it... It's called highschool**_

_**-Annie**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**One**_

_**I witnessed the **_**kidnapping of Kikyo Miko.**

**Well, me and the twenty-three other people in first period Latin class at Shikon High School (student population 1,300).**

**Unlike everybody else, however, I actually did somthing to try to stop it. Well, sort of. I went, "Naraku. What are you doing?"**

**Naraku just rolled his eyes. He was all, "Relax, Kag. It's a joke okay?"**

**But, see there really isn't anything all that funny in the way Naruku Onigumo swiped Kikyo from Mrs. Kaede's desk, then stuffed her into his JanSport. Some of her black yarn hair got caught in the teeth of his backpack's zipper and everything.**

**Naraku didn't care. He just went right on zipping. I should have said something more. I should have said, **_**Put her back, Naraku.**_** Only I didn't. I didn't because... well, I'll get back to that part later. Besides, I knew it was a lost cause. Naraku was already high-fiving all of his friends, the other jocks who hang in the back row and are only taking the class (for the second time, having already taken it their junior year and apparently not having done so well) in hopes of getting higher scores on the verbal part of the SATs, not out of love for Latin culture or because they heard Mrs. Kaede is a good teacher or whatever.**

**Naraku and his buds had to hide their smirks behind their **_**Paulus et Lucia **_**workbooks when Mrs. Kaede came in after the second bell, a steaming cup of coffe in her hand.**

**As she does every morning, Mrs. Kaede sang **_**"Aurora interea miseris mortalibus almam extulerat lucem referens opera atque labores,"**_** to us (basically: "It's another sucky morning, now let's get to work"), then picked up a peice of chalk and commanded us to write out the present tense of **_**gaudeo,-ere.**_

**She didn't even notice Kikyo was gone.**

**Not until thierd period, anyways, when my best friend Ayame who has her for class then, says that Mrs. Kaede was in the middle of explaining the past participle when she noticed the empty spot on her desk. According to Ayame, Mrs. Kaede went, "Kikyo?" in this funny high-pitched voice.**

**By then of course the entire school knew that Naraku Onigumo had Kikyo stuffed in his locker. Still, nobody said anything. That's because everybody likes Naraku.**

**Well, that isn't true, exactly. But the people who don't like Naraku are too afraid to say anything, because Naraku is president of the senior class and captain of the football team and could crush them with a glance, like Magneto from X-Men.**

**Not really, of course, but you get my drift. I mean, you don't cross a guy like Naraku Onigumo. If he wants to kidnap a teacher's Cabbage Patch doll, you just let him, because otherwise you'll end up eating you lunch all by yourself out by the flagpole like Yuka the cow or run the risk of having Tater Tots hurled at your head or whatever.**

**The thing is, though , Mrs. Kaede loves that stupid doll. I mean, every year on the first day of school, she dresses it up in this stupid Shikon High cheerleader outfit she had made at SO-FRO Fabrics.**

**And on Halloween, she puts Kikyo in this little witch suit, with a pointed hat and a tiny broom and everything. Then at Christmas she dresses Kikyo like an elf. There's an Easter outfit, too, though Mrs. Kaede doesn't call it that, because of the whole separation-of-church-and-state-thing. Mrs. Kaede just calls it Kikyo's spring dress. **

**But it totally comes with this little flowered bonnet and a basket filled with real robin's eggs that somebody gave her a long time ago, probably back in the eighties, which was when some ancient graduating class presented Mrs. Kaede with Kikyo in the first place. On account of them feelings sorry for Mrs. Kaede, since she's a really, really good teacher, but she has never been able to have any kids of her own.**

**Or so the story goes. I don't know if it's true or not. Well, except for the part about Mrs. K. being a good teacher. Because she totally is. And the part about her not having any kids of her own.**

**But the rest of it... I don't know.**

**What I do know is, here it is, almost the last month of my junior year- Kikyo had been wearing her summer outfit, a pair of overalls with a straw hat, like Huck Finn, when she disappeared-- and I was sitting around worrying about her. A doll. A stupid **_**doll.**_

**"You don't think they're going to do anything to her, do you?" I asked Ayame later that same day, during show choir. Ayame worries that I don't have enough extracurriculars on my transcript, since all I like to do is read. So she suggested I take show choir with her.**

**Except that it turns out that Ayame **_**slightly**_** misrepresented what show choir is all about. Instead of just a fun extracurricular, it's turned out to be this huge deal-- I had to audition and everything. I'm not the world's best singer or anything, but they really needed altos, and since I guess I'm an alto, I got in. Altos mostly just go la-la-la on the same note wihile the sopranos sing all these scales and words and stuff, so it's cool, because basically I can just sit there and go la-la-la on the same note and read a book since Ayumi, the soprano who sits on the riser in front of me, has totally huge hair, and Mr. Bankotsu, the director of the Troubadours-- that's right: our school choir even has its own name--can't see what I'm doing.**

**Mr. Bankotsu does make all the girls wear padded bras under our blouses for "uniformity of appearance" while we perform, which is kind of bogus, but whatever. It looks good on your transcript. Being in show choir. Not the bras.**

**The thing I'm not sure I'll ever forgive Ayame for is the dancing. Seriously. We have to dance as we sing... well, not dance, really, but like move our arms. And I'm not the world's best arm mover. I have no sense of rhythm whatsoever...**

**Sometimes Mr. Bankotsu feels compelled to point out about three times a day.**

**"What if they cut off her ear?" I whispered to Ayame. I had to whisper, because Mr.Bankotsu was working with the tenors a few risers away. We are preparing for the very big statewide show choir competetion-- Priestess Midoriko, it's called--- and Mr. Bankotsu's been way tense about it. Like, he's been yelling at me about my arm movements four or even **_**five**_** times a day, instead of just the normal three. "And they send it to Mrs. K. with a ransom note? They won't do anything like that, will they, do you think? I mean, that's destruction of personal property."**

**"Oh my God," Ayame said. She's a first soprano and sits next to Ayumi. First sopranos, I've noticed, are kind of bossy. But I guess it's sort of understandable, since they also have to do all the work, you know, hitting those high notes. "Would you get a grip? It's just a prank, okay? you weren't this upset over the stupid goat." **

**Last year's graduating class's prank was putting a goat on the roof of the gym. I don't even know what's supposed to be funny about this. I mean, the goat could have been seriously injured.**

**"It's just..." I couldn't get the picture of Kikyo's yarn hair getting caught in that zipper out of my head. "It just seems so **_**wrong**_**. Mrs. Kaede really loves that doll"**

**"Whatever," Ayame said. "It's just a doll."**

**Except to Mrs. Kaede, Kikyo is more than just a doll. I'm pretty sure. Anyway, the whole thing was bugging me so much that after school, when I got to the offices of the **_**Register--**_** that's the school paper where I work most days... not to build up my extracurriculars, but because I actually kind of like it--- I blurted out at the staff meeting that somebody ought to do a story on it. The kidnapping of Kikyo Miko, I mean.**

**"A story," Sango said. "On a doll."**

**Sango jiggled her can of Diet Coke as she spoke. Sango likes her Diet Coke flat, so she jiggles the can until it gets that way before she drinks from it. I personally find a taste for flat soda a little weird, but that isn't actually the weirdest thing about Sango. The weirdest thing about Sango--- if you ask me, anyway--- is that every time she and InuYasha, the paper's editor, make out in her parents' basement rec room, Sango draws a little heart on her date book to mark the occasion.**

**I know this because she showed it to me once. Her date book, I mean. There was a heart on, like, ever single page.**

**Which is kinda funny. I mean that Sango and InuYasha are even a couple. Because I, and pretty much everybody else on the **_**Register's **_**staff, expected Sango to be appointed this year's editor in chief-- including, I suspect, Sango herself. I mean, InuYasha didn't even move to Shikon until this past summer.**

**Well, that's not quite true. He actually used to live here... we were even in the same fifth grade class. Not that we ever spoke to each other or anything. I mean, you don't talk to the members of the opposite sex in the fifth grade. And InuYasha was never all taht talkative to begin with.**

**But he and I used to check out all the same "uncool" books, like biographies about Michael Jordan or **_**Little House on the Prairie**_** or whatever, but sci-fi/fantasy books like **_**The Andromeda Strain **_**or **_**The Martian Chronicles**_** or **_**Fantastic Voyage.**_** Books the school librarian would frown at while we were checking them out, then go, "Are you sure this is the kind of book you want, dear?" because they weren't exactly on our reading level or whatever.**

**Not that we ever discussed them with each other or anything. The books InuYasha and I were reading, I mean. I only went to check on of them out, InuYasha's signature was there, right about mine, on the book's checkout card.**

**Then InuYasha parents split up, he moved away with his mom, and I didn't see him again until last summer, where the **_**Register's**_** staff was forced to go to this school-sponsored retreat with our advisor, Mr. Myoga, who made us paly these trust games so that we could learn to work together as a team. I was just standing there in the parking lot, waiting to board the bus to the retreat, when this car pulled up and guess who got out of it?**

**Yeah, that'd be InuYasha. It turned out he'd decided to give living with his dad a try for a while, and he'd sent in some clippings from his old school's paper, and Mr. Myoga had let him on the staff of the **_**Register.**_

**And even though it was a little bit like INuYasha's head ahd been transplanted onto the body of one of Mrs. Kaede's Greek god statues or somthing, because he was like three feet taller and had turned totally buff since he was, you know, ten, I could tell he was still the same InuYasha. Because he had a copy of **_**Dreamcatcher**_** sticking out of his backpack, which I, of course, had been meaning to read.**

**By the end of the retreat, Mr. Myoga had asked InuYasha to be editor, because he showed such strong leadership abilities and had also written this totally awesome essay during a free-writing session about being the only guy in this cooking class he'd been forced to take after he'd gotten into some trouble in Kyoto, where he'd livid with his mom. I guess InuYasha had been a little bit fo a delinquent there or something. acting out and stuff, and the authorities had put him in this new experimental program for kids at risk.**

**They'd given him a choice:auto shop or cooking class.**

**InuYasha had been the only guy in the history of the program to choose the cooking class. Anyway, in the essay, InuYasha wrote about how on the first day of class, the cooking teacher had produced a butternut squash and been all, "We're going to make this into soup," and InuYasha thougth she was yet another huge phony liar, like all the other adults he knew.**

**And then they ended up making butternut squash soup and it changed InuYasha's life. He never got in trouble again. **

**The only problem was, he said, he couldn't seem to stop wanting to cook stuff. Of course InuYasha's essay, good as it was, might not have won him the post of editor in chief if Sango had been at the retreat to remind Mr. Myoga-- as she undoubtedly would have, Sango not being shy-- that appointing InuYasha to such an important post wan't fiar, since Sango's a senior and has paid her dues, whereas InuYasha's still only a junior and new to Shikon High and all.**

**But Sango had chosen to spend her summer at broadcast journalism camp out in California (yes, it turns out there is such a thing-- and Sango is already so good at schmoozing like Mary Hart on **_**Entertainment Tonight**_** that she even got a scholarship to go there), and so she wan't even at the retreat.**

**Still, she accepted Mr. Myoga's decison pretty graciously. Maybe that's something they teach at TV news camp. You know, how to be gracious about stuff. We didn't actually learn anything like that at the retreat-- though we did have a pretty good time making fun of Mr. Myoga. Like Mr. Myoga had us do this trust exercise that involved getting the whole staff over this log stuck between two trees, seven feet in the air, in the middle fo the woods, leaving no one stranded on the other side (did I mention trust exercises are really, really stupid?) without using a ladder or anything, just our hands, because this giant wave of peanut butter was coming down at us.**

**Did I mention taht Mr. Myoga's sense of humor is also really, really stupid?**

**Anyway, when all of us just stood there and looked at Mr. Myoga like he was crazy, he went, "Is that too corny?"**

**And InuYasha was all, totally deadpan, "Actually, Mr. Myoga, it's nutty."**

**That was when we knew that InuYasha had all the necessary qualities for the job of editor in chief. Even Sango-- when school started up again in the fall, and she found that she'd lost out on the job she'd wanted so badly--seemed to recognize InuYasha's superior leadership abilities. At least, the first little heart in her date book appeared there only about a week into the semester, so I guess she isn't holding a grudge about it or anything.**

**"I think that'd be great," was what InuYasha said about my idea. You know, of doing a story on the Kikyo kidnapping. "It'll be funny. We could do one of those missing person's posters of Kikyo, like they ahve in the post office. And offer a reward on Mrs. Kaede's behalf."**

**Sango stopped jiglling her soda can. When Sang's stops jiggling, it's a sign everybody should duck. Becausse Sango's got a temper. I guess they don't offer any training programs about that at broadcast journalism camp.**

**"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.," she said. "A **_**reward**_**? For the return of a DOLL?"**

**"But Kikyo isn't just a doll," InuYasha said. "She's sort of like the unofficial school mascot."**

**Which is only true because our real school mascot is so lame. We're the Shikon Roosters. The whole thing is pathetic. Not that it matters, since our school loses every game it plays anywyas, in every sport.**

**But you should see the rooster suit. It's embrassing really. Way more embarrassing than having a Cabbage Patch Doll for a mascot.**

**"I think Kag is onto something," InuYasha said, ignoring Sango's scowl. "Hojo, why don't you write something up?" **

**Hojo nodded and made a note in his Palm Pilot. I kept my gaze on my notepad, hoping Sango wasn't mad at me. I mean, I don't consider Sango one of my best friends or anything, but she and I do eat lunch together every day, and besides which we **_**are**_** the only girls on the paper (well, except for a couple of freshmen, bu, like they even count) and Sango has confided in me a lot-- like the ting with the hearts... not to mention the fact that InuYasha is the phenomenal kisser with, like, excellent suckage.**

**Oh, and that on SUnday morning, he frequently backs apple crumble. **

**I love apple crumble. Sango, though, won't eat it. She says InuYasha uses like a whole stick of butter just in the crust and that she can practically feel her arteries hardening just **_**looking**_** at it.**

**Since Sango was already mad at InuYasha for having agreed to do what she considered such a stupid story in the first place, the fact that he assigned it to Hojo just made her madder.**

**"For God's sake," Sango said. "It was Kagome's idea. Why don't you let Kag write it? Why are you always stealing Kagome's ideas and giving them to other people?"**

**I felt a wave of panic, and shot InuYasha a look.**

**But he was totally calm as he said, "Kagome's too busy with the layout."**

**"How do you know?" Sango snarled. "Did you even bother to ask her?"  
I went, "Sango, it's all right. i'm happy with my position on the staff."**

**Sango snorted like she couldn't believe me. "Puhlease."**

**I couldn't say what I wanted to, which is that doing layout is fine by me. That's because I do a lot more for the paper than just that.**

**Only no one's supposed to know that. Well, no one but InuYasha, anyway, and Mr. Myoga and a few school administrators. **

**Because one of the things taht had happened on that retreat over the summer was that Mr. Myoga had approached me and asked if I'd be willing to take on one of the most sought-after-and secretive-- postions on the staff... one that for years has traditonally only been held by a senior, but which Mr. Myoga felt I was uniquely qualified for, even though I'm only a junior...**

**And I'd said yes.**


	3. Ask Annie

**Ask Annie**

**Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you! All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Shikon High School **_**Register.**_** Names and e-mail addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.**

_**Dear Annie,**_

_**Help! I'm in love with a boy who desn't know I'm alive. Of course, he has actually never met me, seeing as how he lives 2,000 miles away and works in the entertainemnt business. Still, when I see him on the big screen, and gaze into his blue eyes, I know that we are soul mates. I am not sure how much longer I can go on without him. But I don't ahve neough money to buy a plane ticket to L.A., nor do I have anywhere to stay when I get htere. Please help me figure out a way to meet my love before he leaves for New Zealand, where he'll be filming his next movie. **_

_**-Crushed**_

_**Dear Crushed,**_

_**There is a fine line between celbrity worshop and stalking, and you shound ready to cross it. Surrender the fantasy and start concentration on what's important: finishing school and getting into college. Besides, you are clearly talking about Miroku Moroboshi, and I hear he is still heartbroken over the whole thing with Angelique Tremaine. So get over it.**_

_**-Annie**_

**So what do you think about chapter 1 and this short little ask annie??? comment and ill put up chapter 2 in about 3 days thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Idea did come Teen Idol the book but I have my own little twist to it.. So how about you actually wait and read a couple of chapters before jumping to the gun and sending rude reviews.. Thanks!**_

_**Two**_

_**Actually, I wasn't **_**too surprised when Mr. Myoga asked me if I'd be the **_**Register's **_**new Annie. That's because for my whole life, people have always come to me with their problems. I don't know why. I mean, it's not like I **_**want**_** to hear about Sango and InuYasha's love life.**

**But seemingly since birth I've been cursed with being everybody's confidante. Seriously. I used to think I was a weirdo magnet or something, because ift seemed like i could never go anywhere without random strangers coming up to me, telling me all about themselves. like about their hammer collection or their sick ferret or whatever.**

**But it isn't just random strangers, it turns out. **_**EVERYBODY**_** does it. Ayame was teh first one to put her finger on why. It was her twelfth birthday, and Ayame decided to have her birthday party at the Zoom Floom, this giant water slide over in Ellis County. Only on the day of the party, I got my period. Since I was scared of tampons (when you're twelve, those things can be scary. And it wasn't like I had figured out yet to buy the special teen ones--- "Petal soft and pinky slim!" I was still trying to jam those super absorbency plus ones of my mom's up in there, and, let me tell you, it wasn't quite working out for me.), I had no choice but to stay home.**

**But Ayame, whom I'd expected to be sympathetic, was anything but. She was all, "I don't care if your stupid pad comes out from under your suit and floats away! You are coming to my party! You HAVE to! You're the mayonnaise!"**

**I didn't know what Ayame was talking about. But it turns out she was more then happy to explain.**

**"Because you get along with everyone," she told me over the phone that day. "Like mayonnaise. Without mayonnaise the whole sandwich just falls apart. Like my party's going to if you don't come."**

**It did, too. Her party, I mean. Yuka accused Kagura of copying her because they both ended up wearing identical red J. Crew swimsuits and French braids, and Kagura, to prove she had a mind of her own, pushed Yuka into the deep part at the base of the waterslide, and she chipped a tooth on the pool's cement floor.**

**If I had been there, I totally would have intervened before anyone got hurt. So, you know, it wasn't this huge shock when Mr. Myoga handed me the Ask Annie position. Because the person who holds it has to give the people who write in not only good advice but also advice that the school counselor, Ms. Rin, will be able to endorse and stand behind.**

**Which isn't easy. Because Ms. Rin is a freak. She is all into yoga and biorhythm and feng shui, and always wants me to tell the people who write in that if they'd move their bedroom mirror so it isn't facing a window or door, they'd stop losing so much karmic energy.**

**I'm not kidding.**

**And this is the person who is supposedly going to help me get into a good college someday. Scary.**

**Anyway, the thing about Ask Annie is, the person who is Annie is supposed to be this huge secret, on account of Annie isn't supposed to have any biases toward certain peer groups, as Ms. Rin calls them. Like Annie can't be "known" to be a member of any particular clique, or people will think she can't relate to, like, the problems of someone unpopular like Yuka or a jock like Naraku or whoever. Plus, you know, if people knew who Annie was, they might not be willing to write to her at all, since she might guess who the author of the letter was, and spread it around. People don't really do that good job of disguising their identity when they write to Annie. I mean, maybe they try, but you get people like Ayame, who writes to Annie at lease once a month about whatever is bugging her (ususally something about Miruko Moroboshi, the love of her life). Ayame doesn't even attempt to disguise her handwriting or use a fake e-mail address.**

**Another reason for the anonymity of Annie si that she is privy to a lot of people's deepest, darkest secrets.**

**So I have this totally fab position on the paper, but I can't tell anybody about it. I can't even tell Ayame or my mom, because they both have the biggest mouths in the entire world. I just have to go along, letting them all think I have this very integral role with teh paper's layout. Whoopee... **

**Which is fine. I mean, it's not a big deal. I'm easy.**

**Except when it comes to people like Sango. I'd like to tell Sango. Just so she doesn't keep on thinking InuYasha is taking advantage of me.**

**So, anyway, being Annie and all, I get called to Ms. Rin's office a lot. She always wants to talk to me about who I think might have written some particularly disturbing letter or e-mail. Sometimes I know. Sometimes I don't Sometimes I tell her. Sometimes I don't. I mean, you have to respect a person's right to privacy unless, you know, the person is seriously disturbed.**

**And fortunately, thee are enough people who **_**want**_** Ms. Rin and the rest of the administration to know their business that they don't really have time to poke their noses into the business of the people who don't.**

**Like Yuka, for instance. Yuka totally doesn't care if the whole world knows about her problems. Yuka writes **_**tons**_** of letters to Annie. I answer all of them, though we don't print them in the paper, because even if we didn't include her signature (she signs each and every one of her letters), everyone would know they were from her anyway. Like a typical one is:**

_**Dear Annie,**_

_**Everyone calls me Yuka the cow , even though my name is just Yuka, and they all moo when I walk by them in the hallway. Please help before I do**_

_**something drastic.**_

**Only Yuka never has done anything drastic yet, that I know of. Once this rumor went around that she had cut herself, and she was out of school for three days. I was really worried she had slit her wrists or something. So I asked my mom to find out what had happened for me, because my mom and her mom are the same aquasize class at the Y.**

**But it turned out that Yuka had given herself a home pedicure and shaved too much dead skin off the soles of her feet and accidentally removed fresh new skin and couldn't walk till it grew back.**

**That's the kind of thing that happens to Yuka. A lot. **

**It's also the kind of thing that makes my mom go, "You know, Kagome, Yuka's mom is really worried about Yuka. She says Yuka tries so hard to fit in, but it doesn't seem to do any good. The other kids just keep making fun of her. Maybe if you took her under your wing?"**

**Of course I can't tell my mom that I **_**have**_** taken Yuka under my wing. I mean, as Ask Annie.**

**Anyway, when I got called to the office the day after Naraku kidnapped Kikyo Miko, I figured it was either soemthing to do with a Yuka letter or that, alternatively, it had to do with Kikyo.**

**Because even though Mrs. Kaede had been her typical self about the whole thing, shrugging it off, you could really kind of bothered her. Like I noticed her gaze often strayed toward the place on her desk where Kikyou used to sit.**

**And she made this giggling announcement before class, that if Kikyo's kidnappers would just returen there'd be no hard feelings and no questions asked. I had even caught up to Naraku in the lunch line and asked him if he was going to do a ransom note or wahter just because I thought if Mrs. Kaede saw the whole thing was a joke, she might feel better about it.**

**But Naraku was all, "What? A what note?"**

**So then I had to explain to Naraku, all carefully, about what a ransom note was and how the joke---since that's what I assumed he was doing, kidnapping Kikyo, and all-- would be funnier if he sent Mrs. Kaede a note instructing her to, for instance, waive the weekend homework or distribute Brach's caramels to everyone in class, in order to ensure Kikyo's safe return.**

**Naraku seemed to really like this idea. It was like it had never occurred to him before. He and his friends went, "Whoa. Genius!" and high-fived one another.**

**Which got me kind of nervous. So just to be sure they even still had Kikyo, I went, "Naraku, you didn't do anything stupid, did you? Like throw Kikyo in one of the quarries or something. Did you?"**

**Naraku looked at me like I was crazy. He went, " Hell, NO. I still got her. It's a joke, see? The senior prank, Kag. Heard of it?" I didn't want Naraku thinking I didn't find his prank hilarious. So I just went, "Yeah, funny joke," and grabbed my tacos and ran... Hey, the guy can be scary...**

**So anyways... When I got called to Ms. Rin's office I thought it either had to do with Yuka locked herself in the girls bathroom again, or about Kikyo being kidnapped thing. So I dragged myself into Ms. Rin's office, I was making all these promises to myself--- Like if she threatens to make me work in the office all during summer, Iw as going to stick to my guns on the Kikyo thing and not tell... I didn't even notice that Ms. Rin wasn't the only person there... **

**Both my Principals were their... And their was another guy there, too... A guy wearing this shiny gray suit. I should have noticed him straight off--- also the fact that he clearly wasn't from Shikon, since he had a blue T-shirt instead of a button down under his jacket, which is how people in California dresses... **

**"Kagome," she said, "we're like you to meet Miruko Moroboshi."**

**"Kagome what a beautiful name," Miruko said while grabbing my hands into his... "May I ask just one simple question?"**

**"Uhh.. Sure," I said a little shakey. **

**"Will you bare my children?" **

**I was calm on the outside but inside I was thinking, "is the guy serious..." But before I could answer Ms. Rin came between us and said, "Well yes, Kagome, your probably wondering what is going on so let me explain." I just shook my head and took a seat next to this Miruko guy. "Miruko here, is about to star in his next movie as a regular teenager in highschool with regular teenage problems.. Like romance, balancing school, and etc. And Miruko has picked our school for his little experiment where he will be here for 2 weeks and get the idea of what being a regular teenager is all about." **

**I just sat there for a minute... With probably a blank expression on my face. It was probably 10 minutes before I even reply to what Ms. Rin just told me. I cleared my throat and asked, "Wouldn't people notice him.. I mean, come on, he is a star after all... The moment he sets foot on campus for real is the day he dies from a mob of teenage girls coming his way." Miruko just laughed and said, "You don't have to worry your pretty little head Kagome. I'm going to wear a disguise, you'd be amazeed what a pair of glasses can do." **

**Now it was my turn to laugh and turn to look at him and say, "A pair of glasses.. Do you really think a pair of glasses will be a good enough disguise?" Ms. Rin once again cleared her throat with a nervous glance between the two of us. "Well Kagome, because you're so good at keeping secrets, and we know we can count on you not to blow this one or get silly about it-- you could be assigned to be Miruko's student guide. You know how we like to give transfer students a guide to help them out their first few days. And you could take Miruko aroudn with you to all of your classes--show him the ropes, so to speak. Answer his questions, maybe help deflect anyone who gets too suspicious... Then he can, you know, soak in the atmosphere here at Shikon without anyone suspecting that he is who he really is. How does that sound?"**

**Truthfully? It sounded like a load of horse manure. I mean, did they really think no one was going to notice that the new guy looks like Miruko Moroboshi? Did they honsestly think calling him Kenchi Uhi was going to throw everyone--- especially someone like Ayame, who worships the guy--- off? I really thought Ms. Rin, and Miruko Moroboshi himself were underestimating the intelligence of my fellow Shikon High students.**

**But, hey, it wouldn't be the first time.**

**"Sure," I said. "Fine, whatever."**

**Ms. Rin smiled in a pleased way and shot what looked to me like a triumphant glance at Miruko. "See?" Ms. Rin said. "I told you so. You can always count on Kagome not to make a fuss."**

**Which is totally true.**


	5. Ask Annie 2

**Ask Annie**

**Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship question. Go on, we dare you! All letters to Annie are subject to publication in Shikon High School **_**Register.**_** Names and e-mail addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.**

_**Dear Annie,**_

_**I tell my best friend everything. I even tell her about the dreams I have at night. But she never seems to open up to me---even about important things. like who she likes and stuff like that. I don't feel like we really have the open, engaging relationship that I'd like. What can I do to let her know it's safe to confide in me?**_

_**-Feeling Unloved**_

_**Dear Unloved,**_

_**Your friend may have nothing to confide. Not everyone finds her won dreams as gripping as you evidently find yours. Maybe she's just trying not to bore everyone. Why don't you return the favor?**_

_**-Annie**_


End file.
